ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Rath is about 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also very muscular and has green eyes. He bears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Personality This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother." He also calls people by their full name (e.g "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', Kevin Ethan Levin !"), (e.g. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', CAPTAIN NEMESIS!) or (e.g. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', INCURSION COMMANDER SANG-FROID!) or even, more humorously, (e.g. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME!!!) He also likes giving people nicknames. (e.g. Karate Man (Sevenseven). Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Such as when he stated: "Rath is the only alien which makes me want to sit back with a bucket of popcorn and just watch." Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin (though not at first). Powers and Abilities Rath has super strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Rath's claws can also be used as a punch or an upprecut. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry his claws seem to grow larger. Rath's species knows how to retract their claws but Ben as Rath currently doesn't know how to retract his claws. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several stories in the air with a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix in Hero Time and when he screams at a Plumber's Ship, gravity, and the hole he made when he fell in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing). Omniworlds In New Buddy, Rath tries to beat the Techadon Robot but fails. In Cured, he was used by albedo to defeat Vilgax. In A Dark Plan, he was defeated by Darkstar. In Lucubra Unsealed, he throws the Lucubra but gets defeated by Gwen who gets controlled by the Lucubra. In Master Control Part 1, he was changed three times due to the malfunction in the omnitrix and he defeated the Techadon Robot. In Energy Off, he got very angry so he defeated Darkstar. In Another Sotoraggian, he tried to defeat Eighteight but got defeated. In Swarm's Power, he tried to defeat but failed. In Goodbye Gwen And Kevin, he defeated the techadon robot with his wrestling moves. In The Unexpected Boss, he got angry when Vilgax tried to blast him and Mr. Smoothies so he fought him but at the end lost when the bomb exploded. Appearances Omniworlds New Buddy(First Reappearance) Cured(used by Albedo) A Dark Plan Lucubra Unsealed Master Control Part 1(x4) Energy Off Another Sotoraggian Swarm's Power Goodbye Gwen And Kevin The Unexpected Boss Trivia Rath is the only alien of Ben that gets angry quickly. In hindi his name is the same. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Scrapper